herofandomcom-20200223-history
Artanis
Artanis is the leader of the Daelaam. A renowned warrior, he seeks to unify his beleaguered people, and will let nothing stand in his way to restore the glory of the protoss. He is the main protagonist of StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void . Appearances As a member of the Templar Caste, Artanis served extensively alongside his comrade Fenix. The two traveled across hundreds of worlds. One such world was Dannuth VII, inhabited by a race called the tagal. Fenix and Artanis led their forces against them and although the protoss were outnumbered 30:1, they still emerged victorious. The Great War Artanis was appointed to the position of executor during the zerg invasion of Aiur, following the apparent defection of the previous executor, Tassadar, to the Dark Templar. To this end, he began by fortifying the base at Antioch, once again serving alongside Fenix. Antioch was held against the zerg and a successful counter attack was made. Artanis' actions pleased his superior, Judicator Aldaris, restoring his faith in the Templar Caste. An interruption by Tassadar however, sending his thoughts from the planet Char, was not so pleasing. Regardless, Tassadar spoke of what he had learned from the Dark Templar, how striking down the cerebrates was the key to winning the war against the zerg. Aldaris decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, though Tassadar maintained that he would remain on Char for the time being, returning when the time was right. Putting Tassadar's suggestion into action, Artanis and his forces held the line against the zerg while Fenix moved his own forces into position for an assault on the Baelrog Brood's cerebrate. In this, he was successful, penetrating the hive cluster and striking down the cerebrate. However, after staying behind to observe the brood's actions, Fenix reported that the cerebrate had reincarnated, having seen it with his own eyes, driving its forces forward for the next offensive. Seething at Tassadar's apparent treachery, Aldaris ordered Artanis to reclaim the province of Scion from the zerg, while Fenix remained behind at Antioch to guard against counterattack. While Artanis was successful in taking back the province, Antioch came under heavy attack in the meantime, Fenix falling in the assault. Heresy In the wake of the recent victories against the zerg, Artanis was tasked with finding Tassadar and bringing him back to Aiur to face justice and grieved for the loss of Fenix. He found Tassadar (and his new human companions) after barely rescuing them from a zerg attack led by Kerrigan. Artanis's first thoughts of Tassadar were negative, as he witnessed him wielding the powers of both the Khalai and Nerazim. And yet, he sensed no evil in Tassadar's thoughts. Artanis placed his trust in Tassadar. and agreed to help him rescue Zeratul and his band of Dark Templar. Battling against the zerg and even Terran Dominion forces, the Dark Templar were successfully rescued. They agreed to return to Aiur. Upon returning to Aiur, Artanis and company received welcome from Fenix, whose body had been recovered from Antioch and implanted inside a dragoon exoskeleton. The response of the Conclave however, was hostile, surrounding the landing zone with the Vanguard of Aiur and ordering them to stand down and surrender the Dark Templar for execution. Initially, Tassadar was willing to battle against the Vanguard of Aiur, Artanis following suit. However, unable to stomach his people slaughtering themselves in battle, Tassadar surrendered himself to the Conclave. Artanis protested against Tassadar's decision, but Tassadar stated that it was the only way to end the bloodshed, and give his followers a chance in the wider war. Thus, Tassadar was taken into custody. Artanis and Fenix were left without Tassadar to guide them, and Zeratul and his Dark Templar had disappeared. However, with the aid of the terran Jim Raynor in the Hyperion, they were able to rescue Tassadar before he could be executed. In addition, Zeratul returned to the fold, sharing his knowledge of the zerg, of how they too were created by the xel'naga, how they would run rampant throughout the stars if not stopped here and now. It was a task that Artanis was ready to take on. The Battle for Aiur To clear a path to the Overmind, its defenses had to be thinned. Fenix proved apt in this, weakening the defenses of the hive cluster, allowing Zeratul to assassinate the cerebrates. A last, final assault on the Overmind was thus made ready, the Templar Caste and Dark Templar, alongside Raynor's Raiders, pooling together their forces. With the Conclave's blessings, Artanis, Raynor and Tassadar led their forces against the Overmind and its minions. In the end, though the Overmind was weakened, so too were those who assaulted it. In a final act, Tassadar set the Gantrithor on a collision course with the Overmind, hoping to channel enough Void energy through the hull in order to slay the creature. Artanis protested the choice, but Tassadar remained firm. He was willing to follow the path fate had given him. He told Artanis that one day, he would understand. With that, Tassadar guided the Gantrithor on a collision course at the creature, destroying both it and himself in a burst of Dark Templar energy. As the chaotic, swirling energies subsided, a heavy silence settled over the battlefields of Aiur. Due to Tassadar's sacrifice, the Overmind was now dead and the Zerg Swarms were scattered and broken. However, like those around him, Artanis knew that victory had cost them all but their lives. The Brood War and Escape from Aiur Artanis was appointed Praetor and oversaw the evacuation of refugees through the warp gate to Shakuras and their defense from accompanying zerg until Dark Templar reinforcements arrived. The evacuation was a success but Raynor and Fenix were forced to remain on Aiur to close the gate and ensure no further zerg followed. Artanis promised to send as many troops as could be spared back to Aiur before the gate closed. Upon meeting the Matriarch Raszagal and learning of the xel'naga temple, Artanis was very enthusiastic about retrieving the Uraj and Khalis crystals in order to activate it. However, Raszagal wanted the zerg scoured from the temple grounds first. Afterward, Sarah Kerrigan appeared and made her introduction to the protoss leaders. While Raszagal welcomed her, Artanis said he could not forget her crimes against his race. Quest for the Crystals Artanis, Zeratul, Kerrigan and the Executor departed for the planet Braxis, where the Uraj was located. Overcoming damage to their warp matrix, which prevented Artanis' forces from summoning stargates, the protoss defeated the Terran Dominion forces there and recovered the crystal. When the protoss tried to leave Braxis, however, they meet a surprise: the United Earth Directorate. Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov had constructed a series of missile turrets on a space platform over Braxis, which would prevent the protoss from escaping. Stukov demanded the surrender of the protoss. Artanis was incensed at Stukov's attitude and unimpressed by the arrayed UED forces. Zeratul cautioned against underestimating the enemy. Artanis led the protoss breakout from the front in his scout. However, the assault bogged down as the UED defended the fusion reactors which powered the turrets, with Zeratul dispatching reinforcements when necessary. With this aid, Artanis destroyed the fusion reactors, shutting down the turrets, allowing the escape of the protoss. Artanis's next destination was Char, home of the new Overmind and the location of the Khalis Crystal. Unfortunately, the new Overmind had nestled very close to the Khalis, requiring the protoss to fight their way past a large number of zerg in order to recover the crystal. Kerrigan and Artanis both proposed ways of recovering the crystal. Kerrigan suggested striking hard and fast so as to fight their way through the defenses and escape with the crystal, while Artanis suggested doing enough superficial damage to the Overmind to temporarily pacify the nearby zerg—the new Overmind was still in its infant stage, and it's control over the zerg was still weak. Kerrigan commented that either plan would work. Artanis was humbled when Zeratul compared him to Tassadar for the plan's boldness. The protoss struck out, assisted by the few zerg Kerrigan was able to wrest control of. The Khalis was secured and Artanis urged a return to Shakuras lest the zerg overwhelm that world in their absence. Return to Shakuras When Artanis, Zeratul, Kerrigan and the Executor arrived back on Shakuras, they found it in a state of uproar. Raszagal told them that Aldaris, seemingly angered at the abandonment of Aiur, the alliance with the Dark Templar and the acceptance of Kerrigan, had taken control of the Judicator and Templar warriors and was preparing to lead them in an attack against the Matriarch.36 Aldaris even had archons which he could send against them, which worried Artanis, but Zeratul told him not to worry—the Dark Templar had archons of their own. After defeating Aldaris, Artanis and Zeratul confronted him. Artanis tried to persuade Aldaris that Kerrigan had changed, but Aldaris replied that the Matriarch had been manipulated. As Aldaris tried to explain the real reasons behind his revolt, Kerrigan interrupted the conversation by killing Aldaris. Zeratul banished a gloating Kerrigan from Shakuras as a result of her actions. Artanis was disgusted to learn that Kerrigan had been playing them all along and that the protoss had gone along with her game, but had to carry on with the plan to remove the zerg from Shakuras. Fury of the Xel'Naga When the protoss returned to the xel'naga temple, Artanis personally carried the Uraj; with it, he activated the temple and used its power to eradicate all zerg life on Shakuras. The Siege of Char Kerrigan returned to Shakuras, capturing Raszagal and transporting her to Char. The protoss followed. After a brief alliance (resulting in the death of the Overmind) the zerg and protoss began to fight each other. The battle resulted in the death of Raszagal and the destruction of the protoss fleets. Zeratul set out in search of Artanis so they could return to Shakuras and plan their next moves. Kerrigan's rash attack on the protoss put her in a perilous position; most of her forces had descended to the surface of Char leaving Char Aleph relatively unguarded. Artanis led a fleet to the space platforms, intent on revenge for Kerrigan's actions. Artanis commanded the assault on Kerrigan's platforms; his forces, along with Emperor Arcturus Mengsk and Admiral Gerard DuGalle of the UED launched a combined assault. However, the alliance crumbled before the might of the Zerg Swarm. Artanis warned Kerrigan that the protoss would never forget her treachery, and would be watching her. Defeated, rtanis and the protoss survivors returned to Shakuras to begin rebuilding their once glorious civilization. Resurrection Artanis participated in a secret mission on Braxis. He called a conference with his old terran comrade Jim Raynor, alerting him to the truth of rumors that Raynor had heard; former United Earth Directorate Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov, who was murdered by former UED agent Samir Duran, had been resurrected and infested by the zerg, specifically by a cerebrate named Kaloth. Raynor believed Stukov would never "sell out to the zerg" but Artanis warned him that it was very possible. He didn't want to kill Stukov, however; instead, he would employ a new nanotech serum which could reverse the infestation process. He sent Raynor and Praetor Taldarin to the surface of Braxis in order to accomplish the mission. Afterwards, his forces "purified" Braxis, melting its surface which destroyed all life on it, including both the zerg and the soldiers who defected to Raynor and Taldarin. Becoming Hierarch Artanis was hailed as a hero for his efforts during the previous conflicts. He took a position within the Hierarchy, as the representative of the Akilae Tribe. However, he intended it to be a temporary position, as his only aspirations were to be a warrior. The Hierarchy however, reached one impasse after another in its debates. It came to pass that Zekrath declared that the body needed a leader—both he and Mohandar agreed that Artanis was the best choice. Artanis refused, reaffirming his intention to leave the group after the end of the next cycle, but other members voiced their support. Artanis was given the day to reconsider. Both Nahaan and Tabrenus threatened to leave the group if Artanis did not take on the position. Artanis made it clear to Mohandar that he had no desire for the position, but as Mohandar pointed out, desire and need did not always align. It was a fact that Tassadar had known to be true. In solitude, Artanis reflected on his mentor, and on the events of the Great War. Selendis informed him that members of the Hierarchy were preparing to leave Shakuras, as they did not believe that Artanis would take on the position. Artanis feared that all would be lost if he did not accept. Selendis pointed out that their fleets could take them to a new world, but not, as Artanis pointed out, as the Daelaam. Selendis conceded that perhaps the unity of Khalai and Nerazim was never meant to be. She left, promising to return the following day. Once again left alone, Artanis wished Tassadar was here instead of him. The next day came, and Artanis greeted the Hierarchy with silence. Tabrenus exclaimed that Artanis had obviously not chosen to become hierarch, and that he would leave at once. However, Artanis had indeed agreed to take on the role of hierarch; the supreme leader of the reunited Protoss Protectorate. Leader of the Daelaam As hierarch, Artanis focused on merging the two sects of protoss society together. Some protoss could not understand that the Khalai and the Dark Templar were two halves of the same species and were psychologically regressing to a tribal state; Artanis had his hands full trying to prevent this slide into tribalism. His chief assistant was Selendis. He could not count on Zeratul for help as he had not been seen for years. He ordered the construction of the Golden Armada, with the explicit intention of someday using it to retake Aiur. As hierarch, Artanis was granted ceremonial armor. Its design was intended to reflect the cultures of both Aiur and Shakuras, and stand as a symbol of their combined strength. He reflected that it offered far more protection than his previous suit (or, in some cases, where he had not worn armor at all). To his annoyance, Daelaam would sometimes rearrange the furnishings of his council chamber without his knowledge. The Battle of Artika In 2502, Artanis oversaw military operations, such as the battle of Artika, where his forces captured a xel'naga temple, at great loss. Twilight In 2503, a group of protoss survivors from Aiur and terran Rosemary Dahl arrived on Shakuras through the warp gate. The gate had been redirected as the last of the travelers entered from the Aiur side; Jake Ramsey, a terran archaeologist, "host" to Zamara, a preserver's spirit he was carrying, ended up elsewhere. Zamara was carrying information which was extremely important for the protoss people, and her presence was slowly killing Ramsey. Dahl demanded the protoss help her retrieve them, but they were initially unwilling to trust a terran or risk lives to help her. Executor Selendis championed Dahl's cause. She hoped to arrange a private audience with Artanis, but instead the entire Hierarchy arranged to be there. Artanis, while taking the views of the other tribal leaders into account, agreed with Dahl and ordered the launch of a rescue expedition. He allowed Vartanil, a survivor from Aiur and craftsman, to accompany the mission, a wise decision since his skills resulted in the rescue of much knowledge. The Second Great War By the Second Great War, a common acclamation among zealots was "For Artanis!"59 In the aftermath of the conflict, as Kerrigan lead the zerg away from the Koprulu sector, the protoss were given their opportunity to retake their homeworld.60 Also noting that the terrans were no longer a threat thanks to the destruction the conflict had wrought on them, Artanis declared that Aiur would be reclaimed. Voices of dissension went unheard as preparations got underway. Children of The Void As the Golden Armada neared completion and therefore a chance to retake the protoss home world of Aiur, Artanis was faced with bitter dissension among the Nerazim faction of the Daelaam. Rebel dark templar, who angered over how the Khalai protoss "stripped mined" Shakuras to fuel their armada war machine and how the Nerazim leader, Mohandar, in their eyes, failed to protect their culture and interests, assaulted and took control of the citadel to incite resistance. Knowing how fragile relations to the Dark Templar are, Artanis and Selendis ordered a team of zealots to "discreetly" contain the rebels with minimal bloodshed. He also ordered to keep this event away from Vorazun, Matriarch Raszagal's daughter, who is his most outspoken critic in regards to the Golden Armada and how he was bringing the dark templar into "their conflicts". Though this failed due to Vorazun's agents. Despite having a team ready, Vorazun and Mohandar traveled into the temple to attempt to negotiate with the disgruntled rebels. Tragically, while they were successful in disarming most of them and killed their leader, Mohandar was killed. Hearing Vorazun's resolve to aid the Daelaam and honor Mohandar, supported her claim as the new Matriarch of the Nerazim. Legacy of the Void and Reclamation In 2506, Artanis took the Golden Armada under his command and led it to Aiur, as reclaiming it was the only common interest possessed by both the Khalai and Nerazim. In doing so, he hoped that a new protoss civilization could be created from the rubble of the old. Yet on the day before the invasion, Artanis was plagued by self doubt. He excused himself from the fleet and came down to the surface of Saalok. His friend Kaldalis joined him, questioning his absence. Artanis admited that he had doubts as to whether he could lead the invasion to victory, and questioned whether Aiur was worth reclaiming at all. Kaldalis claimed that Aiur was the heritage of the protoss, yet Artanis pointed out that so too was the Aeon of Strife. Yet the protoss did not cling to that dark time. Kaldalis pointed out that the Aeon ended favorably for the protoss, as Khas united them through the Khala, and the Firstborn turned Aiur into a paradise. Yet again, as Artanis reminded him, the protoss once again fell into civil strife in the Discord, as the Dark Templar separated themselves from their Khalai kindred. He voiced the belief that the zerg's invasion of Aiur was fate's punishment for their past sins. And that Aiur was an ideal that had served its time. Kaldalis refused to accept that, and told Artanis that he had volunteered to be a khundelar. That his friend had inspired him to do so, so that they could make a new world for all protoss. Kaldalis departed the moon's surface, urging Artanis to return. To lead them home. For a moment, Artanis remained, before likewise teleporting upwards to rejoin the fleet. Invasion The invasion was launched and a beachhead was established on the surface.64 Onboard his ship, Artanis addressed the Templar who would be warped down to the planet's surface en masse. However, Zeratul appeared nearby, prompting Selendis to order the Templar to arrest the Nerazim. Artanis allowed Zeratul to speak, who warned the protoss of the threat of Amon, and that Artanis had to call the invasion off. Artanis, remembering his history with Zeratul, nonetheless stated that too many had already been sacrificed in order to call off the invasion. He ordered Selendis to commence the reclamation. The protoss forces landed outside the ruined city of Khereson, as they fought to reactivate its warp network. The protoss forces made headway against the feral zerg, but eventually came across a brood that, as Zeratul pointed out, were acting with far more coordination than their mindless counterparts. Artanis conceded the point, and soon, the protoss discovered the guiding hand—hybrid reavers. However, even they fell before the protoss forces. With the warp conduits secured, Artanis gave Selendis control over the invasion, while he retired to discuss matters with Zeratul further. Zeratul revealed to Artanis of the Keystone, the xel'naga artifact that would the key to stopping Amon and a prophecy that the xel'naga would stand with the protoss in the end. Artanis urged Zeratul to go to Korhal to obtain the Keystone from Jim Raynor. Zeratul's warnings proved accurate, as the invasion was thrown into disarray as Amon revealed his presence, corrupting the Khala. Artanis was directly possessed by Amon and forced to fight Zeratul. Though the Dark Prelate managed to sever Artanis' nerve cords, freeing the Hierarch from Amon's control, he was fatally wounded as a result. Horrified at what he had done, Artanis cradled his old friend in his arms, who reminded one last time to seek the Keystone, before disintegrating into dust. Artanis later rendezvoused with the Phasesmith Karax, who also had his nerve cords severed by the Nerazim. Acknowledging that the invasion had failed, Artanis lead his remaining forces in retreat in the Spear of Adun. Onboard the ship, once safely far from Aiur, Karax instructed Artanis on the nature of the ship. Artanis declared that they would avenge what had transpired at Aiur. Subsequently, while checking the war council section of the ship, they found a preserver named Rohana, who had been awoken from stasis. Artanis became hostile when Karax pointed out that she was still connected to the Khala. Though Rohana assured them that Amon held no power over her, Artanis warned that if she were to be corrupted, he would not hesitate to execute her. Gallery Images Artanis Zealot_SC2-LotV_Art1.jpg artanis !flat1920x.jpg Artanis 1.jpg Artanis 2.jpg Artanis C-Sacrifice_Cover1.jpg artanis.jpg Artanis_Heirarch_of_the_Daelaam_1.jpg Artanis_LotV_Art1.jpg Artanis_Master_1.jpg Artanis_Menu.jpg artanis_purifier.jpg Artanis_Purifier_1.jpg Artanis_SC1_Art1.jpg Artanis_SC2_Art1.jpg Artanis_SC2_Head3.jpg Artanis_SC2_Head4.jpg Artanis_SC2-LotV_Head3.jpg Artanis_SC2-LotV-R_Cine1.jpg Artanis_SC2-LotV-R_Cine2.jpg Legacy of the Void.jpg External links *http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Artanis Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Military Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Lawful Good Category:Humanoid Category:Leaders Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Book Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Elementals Category:Psychics Category:Energy Beings Category:War Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Lethal Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Selfless Category:One-Man Army Category:Loyal Category:Outright Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Sophisticated Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Protector of Innocence